A work vehicle may be equipped for a boom and attachment attached to the boom. A work task may require repetitive or cyclical motion of the boom or the attachment. Where limit switches or two-state position sensors are used to control the motion of the boom or attachment, the work vehicle may produce abrupt or jerky movements in automated positioning of the boom or attachment. The abrupt or jerky movements produce unwanted vibrations and shock that tend to reduce the longevity of hydraulic cylinders and other components. Further, the abrupt or jerky movements may annoy an operator of the equipment. Accordingly, there is need to reduce or eliminate abrupt or jerky movements in automated control of the boom, attachment, or both.
In the context of a loader as the work vehicle where the attachment is a bucket, an automated control system may return the bucket to a ready-to-dig position or generally horizontal position after completing an operation (e.g., dumping material in the bucket). However, the control system may not be configured to align a boom to a desired boom height. Thus, there is a need for a control system that simultaneously supports movement of the attachment (e.g., bucket) and the boom to a desired position (e.g., ready-to-dig position).